Let Me Take a Chance
by do-the-unthinkable
Summary: Ah well...need summary ideas! Good Story [Sasu x Naru]
1. Prolouge: My Time to Fly

**Let me take a chance**

**Dear Readers: **I really don't know what to say, seeing as this is my firsr fic ever. I'm a really sucky writer and i drag things out as long as i can, so don't blame me... blame this cursed brain that's filled to the brim with ideas and is overflowing like an orgy...a gay yaoi orgy...eh..nevermind that last comment. Anyway, go easy on me. You can review if you want, just don't flame...cause if i find out who you are..I WILL BITCH ABOUT IT!! growls I will only continue if some generous person gives me ONE SINGLE REVIEW! im NOT going to gravel and beg you like some DOG for a review like everyone else. Give on you're free will. I will not threaten to kill you and or castrate you if you do not offend me. Im not that kind of kid. So read on if you want, and don't mind grammer mistakes, im a human just like MOST of you are... i told you i like to drag . -----------------------------( see there? dragging... )

Don't like the way i run things? either STFU or GTFO. (...i've always wanted to say that...sorry...eh, not really...XD)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything else except my own words. All Naruto and characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. There, i said it. Don't sue me. READ.

**Prolouge: My Time to Fly**

_Dear Sasuke,_

_You know, you've been my Rival ever since we've met and I really just wanted to talk to you in person, but under certain circumstances, I can't_

_I sent you this letter because I have some inportant news for you. Just imagine my face turning red like a tomato now, just thinking about it ( even though I know you fantisize it..)_

_Man, how I wish I could say this to your face. . _

_I've always wanted to tell you...how much you mean to me.._

_It's Like this...and curse me for going so soft..._

_I Love you... this letter is my final goodbye... and my acceptance of my love for you._

_...I only hope you will accept me._

_Love forever and always,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_P.S. I don't want you to go looking for me. Those eyes who are above mine will watch me, as I take this chance to Fly in the clouds._

Naruto firmly placed the letter, straight across from Sasuke's sleeping figure. Tears ran down Naruto's face as he placed the last of his letters to his secret lover. He had stayed up all night, trying to figure out what dreams he could acomplish here in Konohagakure, the Village hidden in the Leaves. Tsunade, the Hokage had picked him as her successor, but the Elders of the Village over-ruled her and chose Nara Shikamaru because of his smarts and his 'Normalicity'.

_"I tried Gaki, I really did, but those stupid old crones couldn't accept you. Even after you brought that Uchiha kid back, they still see you as the same." Tsunade said quietly as she watched Naruto's saddened face. The tears that started to leak down his hidden eyes. "I'm sorry, gaki. And the day before your birthday,too." She said quietly as she walked over to him and hugged him to her chest._

_"...It's fine. I'll be fine Tsunade-baa-chan. I got to go...It doesn't matter to me anyway..." He said quietly, forcing his body away from her grasp and keeping his face hidden as he walked out the Hokage office._

"I've been torchured long enough. It's time I give up and do what everyone wants. I can't be strong forever." Naruto mumbled as he stared sadly at Sasuke's peaceful face, the words running around his head. The moon light struck their figures rather intensly. Sasuke's pale features illuminated the glow, giving off a pearly essence, while his own was covered in darkness.

It was 12:30 a.m., October, 10th. The day of Naruto's 16th birthday.

**FLASHBACK**

_The day before had been the hardest day of his life. For some reason everyone shunned him even more than before. Sakura,Ino.Choji, and Kakashi were all standing in a group, announcing horrendous things about Naruto as he walked by._

_**"Watch that Ugly monster walk by us. WHAT A BABY. The stupid little hefer put his filty, Hairy hands on our brillent Uchiha."**_

_**"How dare he defile my Love!!!! YOU BAKEMONO!!"**_

_**"Why don't you just die already!!"**_

_Naruto was surroundered by tons of villagers as they threw garbage yelling there profanities at him. And what hurt the most was the fact that Kakashi and Rookies were standing by, laughing_

_Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto mumbled at he continued to trek, his spirit broken as he walked off in the direction of his dank and dirty apartment._

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto ran his fingers threw his hair as the pain of that day and days past began to weight itself upon his heart. The mask that he had held onto for so many years, had finally fallen apart. The tears he had vainly tried to stop, flowed gentley down his flushed cheeks and onto the forhead of Sasuke as realization hit him full force. There was no reason for him to live anymore.

Naruto brushed some bangs away from the Uchiha's face, and planted a Lovers' kiss on his forhead as his final farewell. Naruto backed into the window, jumped onto the window sill, whispered into the wind and took off.

_I know you can hear me. Don't come looking for me._


	2. Chapter 1: Only Silence Remains

**Chapter 2: Only Silence Remains**

Sun peaked threw the curtians of the Uchiha Mansion, causing Sasuke to awaken from his slumber. His eyes opened slowly as he tried to adjust. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he slipped on his slippers and headed toward the bathroom to do his 'Daily Business'.

_"What a weird dream"_ He thought, sighing loudly as he undressed himself for his everyday routine. _" I could've swore I heard Naruto coming to my room last night and kiss me on my forehead. It felt so real."_

He placed his fingers and ran them over the spot where Naruto had kissed him earlier that morning, feeling it tingle slightly at his touch. Sighing deeply and hopping in the shower, Sasuke let the hot water steam over him, giving him the cleansing and soothing feeling that he craved. _"...Naruto.."_

He moaned slightly, as he pictured Naruto, his body gleaming with sweat, his lips plump and swollen, and lovebites littering his body as he panted out Sasuke's name, a blush complety visable on his cheeks. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he felt something harden between his legs down south. Quickly turning the facet to 'C' for the cold water, he sighed. "I really need to stop doing that..." He mumbled to no one in particular as he finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his body, not bothering to dry his hair. He slowly walked over to the dresser, and started to prepare himself for training when he spotted a hand-written letter...addressed to him.

_"Hey, this wasn't here last night... Where did this come from..?" _Sasuke picked up the letter and causiously looked it over, before stuffing it in his pocket to open later. "It must be something from Naruto...like in my...dream.." Sasuke though for a moment, as he stroked the letter he had stuffed in his pocket. Shrugging it off, and pushing it to the back of his mind, he gathered his Kunai and Shuriken sets and headed out the door.

As he locked the door, and walked down the street, he thought about his schedule and the date. "Hmmm...I should really change how I do things in the morning...its begining to affect my schedule ...Hey, today's Naruto's birthday.." Sasuke said as he saw the Great Festival sign hanging over his head as he walked into the heart of the village. _"He did tell me his birthday was the same day as the Yondame's death and the great Kyuubi no Kitsune defeat..." _Sasuke headed towards the Ichiraku Ramen Shop in hopes to find his adorable walking sunshine and take him out to eat.

"Morning Ichiraku-san, Ayume-kun" Sasuke greeted walking up to the counter and taking a seat, ordering a bowl of Miso Ramen. Sasuke took out a pair of chopstick, awaiting the arrival of his teammate. He could just see it, his teammates face pop up out of nowhere, whining to Sasuke and challenging him to endless battles, Slurping down his bowl of Ramen in less than 6 seconds. Sasuke gulped as he felt a bulge in his pants, trying to hold it down and picture something else. Gai-senpai in a bikini...'uggh..' he though shivering slightly as he waited.

"Order up." Ichiraku said, snapping Sasuke out of his daydream. Ichiraku waited paceintly before handing the piping bowl of soup to Ayume and placing it in front of him "Enjoy."

"Itadakimasu." Sasuke mumbled as he plunged into his bowl of Ramen. 20 minutes and an empty bowl of Ramen later, Sasuke got up to pay his bill. He handed his money to Ayume and asked her the question that's been bugging him. His little ball of sunshine hadn't bothered to show up. Was he sick? "Hey, Ayume-kun, have you seen Naruto as of late?"

Ayume smiled and shook her head slowly, staring Sasuke dead in the eyes. Taking the money and placing it in the cash regeister, she turned back to face him once more, a sad smile plaster there as fakely on her face as a customer walked into the stand.

"Sasuke, I haven't seen Naruto since Yesterday morning" Ayume mutter quietly, soft enough to avoid concern from her father, but loud enough for him to hear her.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. Maybe he WAS sick after all."So...he hasn't come by here at all today? That's unusual...Maybe I should go and check up on him" Ayume nodded, watching Sasuke take his receipt and walk calmly away. "Thank you, Come again!" Ayume said, waving her hand in his direction. 'And make sure Naruto-kun is alright'

Naruto stood on the head of the Hokage Mountains, his brilliant azure eyes dulled to a foggy blue, glossed over slightly as if he were in a trance. "The time has finally arrived Konohagakure, your nine-tailed demon will vanish from this world, as well as his jinchuuriki vessel." a small defeated smile on his playing with his lips. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, coming face to face with Kyuubi in front of the large cage.

"Kyuubi..?"

"**What is it Gaki.." **Kyuubi stated quietly, her voice breaking through the silence from the back of her prison.

"..Is it time? Are you ready for what's ahead..?"

Kyuubi sighed. Opening her closed eyes and staring at the boy in front of her, she wrapped her tails around his fragile figure and nuzzled him as closely as she could to her own body as she attempted to reason with him. **"..Are you sure you want this? I know the kind of determination and jumping ahead you love to do without thinking things throughly, Kit, But I don't want death to come to you ar such an early age--"**

"I don't care anymore Kyuubi. I deserve to make my own choices for once, and at this particular moment...THIS is my deision. I know you can relate to how I feel because you've seen my life, I expect, and you known how much pain i've been through. My life was fucked the day I was born, so why not give my village what they ask for? Its for the best anyway..."

Kyuubi growled as she listened intenly to his too true words. Yes, she had seen the way those godforsaken villagers had treated him, even though he put his life in danger for every one of them. She understood how he felt because she'd pick at his memories and watched through his eyes to see the outside world. No wonder he wanted to finish this off...No one loved him, cared for him, or visited him when he needed it. Only a few people that she knew truely loved him, but now she doubted even that emotion she senced off of them. She had mistaken it for _Pity_. The _pity _of having to bare her burdens. The _pity _of living on his own with no family._Pity_. In her mind only one phrase popped up inside her head as Naruto cuddled up into her Tails **'Lifes a bitch..it always comes back to bite you in the ass**...'

**" Kit, please don't do this. You have a whole life ahead of y--"**

Naruto glared at Kyuubi as he intterupted her once more "What kind of life do I have in a world like this? I'm the most hated person in the whole providence. If i was a wanted man, i would be perfered dead than alive...these people...they don't need me..Im just a burden...A demon.." Naruto's gaze distanced as his mind retailiated a hidden memory...

**FLASHBACK**

"_Bakemono! Monster! I don't care if Hokage-sama sent you here!"_

_Rocks flew at his direction, one hitting his face and leaving a marks. Blood dripped down the area underneath the forehead protector, and close to the left eye. Naruto barely felt it at all. The pain he felt was something else – something deeper._

"_You've only come to devour my child again, haven't you? Haven't you!" The red haired woman was hysterical now, pulling at her hair and screaming as if Naruto was about to kill her. "I won't let that happen! I won't forgive you! I won't ever forgive you!" She was pulled away by a man – maye he was her husband? "I'll never forgive you, you demon monster!" she wailed, tears spilling out onto her cheeks._

"_I-I'm sorry," the man said over his wife's hysteria. "My sister is stricken with illness," he explained wearily._

_**Well, at least he isn't her husband – he's her brother, her family**__, Naruto thought._

"_She lost her child…in that event, and she seemed to misunderstand you being here…"_

_Naruto cast his eyes down on the ground. Even if the man's tone was gentle and apologizing, the hate in his eyes was inevitable. The woman's screams grew louder with each passing second._

"_Don't come near me! Don't come near me, monster!"_

"_I didn't do anything," he said softly._

_"Urusai you fuckin' monster!! GO DIE IN A DITCH SOMEWHERE! GIVE ME BACK MY CHILD!!" She screamed, breaking free from her brothers' grasp and tackling him. She furiously began punching him relentlessly in the face, screaming wildly, as he took it his eyes filled with melancholy. The woman's brother stood and turned his face from him, looking in a different direction as his sister attacked the 'monster'._

_When she finally stopped and kicked him in his gut, something in him broke. he didn't know what it was but it hurt. He watched the woman and her brother walk away, her clinging to him as if nothing had happened. He layed upon the ground bleeding profusly as Kyuubi's chakra went to work and he sighed, tears welding in his eyes 'They're right...I am a monster...'_

**END FLASHBACK**

Naruto's body shook violently as the unwanted memory over took his senses. **"Kit..." **Naruto let out a strangled cry as he started sobbing uncontrollably. He unraveled himself from Kyuubi and wrapped his arms around his knees, laying in the pool of water that made up his unshed tears that had risen slightly over the years of his sorrowful, miserably pitiful life. Kyuubi watched with little interest,blood-red eyes closing at another though that struck her. Her kits' life line had just snapped with that awful memory and he was going to go through with it no matter what.

"WHAT?!" Shizune yelled quietly, her hands covering her mouth to keep her from speaking out to loudly. Kakashi nodded, his eye grieving over the note in silence. " Shizune shook her head violently as she stood to her feet, slamming her hands on her desk. "Kakashi, we must inform Tsunade as soon as possible..but she's in a meeting with the elders.."

"We need to tell her NOW, Shizune. If we don't, we may be too late if he decides to go through with this.." Kakashi said quietly, grabbing her arm and heading toward the stairs leading up to the meeting hall. Shizune gulped loudly as she was lead up the stairs. ' What has gotten into that boy? Had he not caused us enough stress? I know we must inform the Tsunade-shishou but if the elders are still in the room..' Kakashi paused and knocked on the door of the meeting room, his grip around her arm tightening slightly as a shuffling sound and a string of colorful words was heard. '...they may forbade us from going to look for him.'

The door opened and Kakashi and Shizune were now standing in front of a very pissed off Hokage, who was still in a meeting.

"Tsunade, what's going on out there? Who was at the door?" one of the annoyed elders stated vaguely glancing up from his paper. " Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it." She stated sturnly and closed the door as she stepped out of the room and into the hallway.

Kakashi stared into Tsunade's eyes with tired features, How was he going to break the news to her? Naruto was like a little brother to her. Tsunade qurked an eyebrow and crossed her arms, her temper rising "..Kakashi, Shizune. What is the meaning of this? You come here when i'm in an important meeting about Naruto's dream to being a Hokage and here you are, inturupting my meeting when i haven't gotten them to see it in my favor." She crossed her arms when Shizune cringed at the mention of Naruto's name. Like it was Taboo or something. "Shizune.. What is the reason for your interuption? It better be inportant."

Kakashi sighed heavily and glared at the letter in his hand. " You take one look at this and then you'll see how important this is. Go finish your meeting Hokage-sama then take some time to look at that. You might just be suprised." He stepped away from her and grabbed Shizune arm once more, making some hand signs." I know I was." He mumbles quietly, then they disappered in a cloud of smoke, Shizune's muffled gasp, echoing through the empty hallway as Tsunade stood there, alone.

Tsunade stared at the crumpled letter as she rubbed her thumb around it. ' What's that pervert getting at?' She curiously started to unravel it until...

"Hokage-sama!! What are you doing?!"

One of the elders had opened the door, and was now previously glaring at her in distaste. " Get back in here and finish this meeting! We all are ready to leave if you don't mind. This isn't helping you get your point across about that bakemono.." He mumbled as she stepped inside to room, slipping the letter in her robes, smiling.

"Sorry, fellas. It seems it was just one of the kids running around knocking on the doors. Plus I needed a little fresh air'' She smiled ' To keep me from strangling every single one of you old crones' she added mentally, sitting back at the head of her chair.

"That's quite alright, Hokage sama. So this is our proposel on the bakemon since you took too long.." The lead elder called, Whinzer stated as she stared silently at him, unhearing.

qiuely

' I wonder what that letter was about. Does it have something to do with the Akatsuki?' She wondered quietly as the discussion continued.

Sakura smiled and thanked the lady at the cash register as she walked out of the Kiniharu Shoppe. " Thank You! Come Again!" the lady yelled at her as her shop door closed. Sakura stepped out into the crowded streets of Konoha, the preporations of the festival later tonight already visiable around her. "Wow, some people just can't wait to party." She giggled, as a pair of small children ran around her wearing masks and laughing. She sighed happily as she gripped at the two gifts under her arm as she headed in the direction of the Uzumaki household.

Sakura hummed to herself as she entered into the Weaker District of Konoha. There where run down houses, and dirt and grim all over the place. She cringed when she passed an open sewer that somehow overflowed with some unknown substance. She crinkled her nose 'Ugg...it STINKS so BAD!! How the hell could anyone LIVE in this place?!' She gagged and speed up her pace, the quicker she could give this to Naruto, the better. She walked for a few more blocks then stopped infront of a pair of apartments, that looked slightly better than the rest of the District. She checked her watch and took a step forawrd, opening the door and walking toward the staircase.

" Damnit!" She mumbled as she kneeled down to pick them up, lifting her head up to glare at the something she bumped into..more perferably a _person. _"Watch where you're going you bastard! You should be helping me pick this shit up. Its you're fau--Sasuke?" Her eyes widened slightly at the panicstricken look posted on the Uchiha's face.

"S-sakura..." He mumbled, helping her up to her feet, and gripping her shoulders tightly, the bags still on the floor.

Sakura stared at Sasuke and gave him a worried look, he'd never looked so scared in his life in her eyes. 'Something must be wrong...' She thought as she listened to his irregular heartbeat and breathing, and also noteing his sweaty palms, which indedicated that he had been running around. " Are you okay, Sasuke-kun? You seem a litt---"

"Naruto's missing." He interupted her, picking up the bags and shoving them in her arms while pulling her with him down the hall to Naruto's apartment, the door wide open, a sign on the outside of his door. Sakura's face dropped in disbelief as she read the sign on the door out loud, which clearly explained the Uchiha's worrisome features.

"For Sale by LandLord.Previous Owner's status: Unknown reason for departure"


	3. Chapter 2: The Sickly Sweet at Heart

**Dear People who like this: ** Give me input. I'll give you chappies. End of Discussion. I won't update unless I get 5 reviews this time, so, tell your people persons and get to reviewin'!

OH, And SANK KYUU for the review I got from Candicehrt I so love you right now! Huggles and squeezes Candicehrt to death

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything else except my own words. All Naruto and characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. There, i said it. Don't sue me. READ.

**Chapter 3: The Sickly Sweet at Heart**

Naruto opened his eyes, laying on the ground shaking from his memory. He was still on top of the Hokage Mountains, the wind playing with his hair as he sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. " I have to get out of here...I need to go to _them." _He murmered to himself, looking over the edge of the mountain. He stared at the wonderful veiw he had of Konoha, the buildings and tower starting to get decorated by the Committee of Festivities, the people below bustling around, setting up boothes and buying gifts. He sighed tiredly, and took a deep, shaky breath. This would be the last time he would get to see a place like this, might as well take in the moment.

Naruto..?" Naruto opened his eyes once again and turned around to face whoever had called him, inturrupting his thoughts.

Naruto smiled " Hey Neji, what's up?" ' I have to entertain him, just enough so that he'll go away' he thought still grinning closing his dull, azure eyes so that Neji couldn't tell anything was wrong. "I was passing by and I saw you laying on the ground so I can to see if you were alright, Naruto." He stated, lines of worry crossing his features. " I'm fine Neji. I love to just lay here and think for a while, you know, to clear my head and get myself together before the festival." **"Great lie gaki, i'm sure he'll believe you now.." ** Kyuubi stated laughing slightly at Naruto ingnorance. He could be such a dunce. Naruto glared at Kyuubi in his conscious mind, " Shut it Kyuu-_chan _before I have to do something drastic."

Kyuubi growled at the little nickname Naruto had dubbed her with **"Call me that again, and I swear i'll bombard you with so many wet dreams about you're dear Sasu-Chan tonight, you'll run yourself dry, trying to hide it. **_**Then **_**I may very well castrate you as you sleep."**

Naruto gulped mentally, and pushed Kyuubis' cackling about the look on his face to the back of his mind, focusing back on the Hyuuga. Neji eyed him suspiciously and Naruto laughed nervously, still grinning. "So um.. Neji...Was there anything else you wanted?" He rubbed the back of his head.

Neji blinked and shook his head " No, that was all. Aren't you supposed to meet Team 7 at the training ground in about fifeteen minutes ? Our crew is supposed to spare yours today." He added, watching Naruto freeze up.

' Oh shit! I forgot!' Neji watched Naruto struggle for an answer with interest. Was this guy stupid or what? "Look i'll walk with you to the training ground, alright? It's no biggie." He stated before Naruto could answer, crossing his arms. Neji watched Naruto's face drop, his eyes staring at the ground as he thought. 'What's wrong with him? He's not usually this quiet..'

"Naw Neji. I think i'm gonna skip practice to day. It'll be fun without me anyway." Naruto grinned, lifting his head back up, and turning away from Neji. "I'll see you around, a little later okay? Don't tell my team that im going into the forest for a break, I don't want to get in trouble. Ja Neji."

"But Naru--" He disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Neji mouth hanging open from his unfinished sentence. He recontained his composture and shoved his hands in his pocket, heading in the direction of the training ground, making a mental note on Naruto's strange behavior.

Tsunade sighed deeply, picking up the papers on her desk as the elders filed out the door one by one. "Damn those stuck up bastards. They haven't moved an inch over this Hokage business. And that Nara kid doesn't want to do it, he'd rather Naruto be Hokage as well.' She muttered angrily as she walked down the hall, oppisite the direction the elders went. "I can't beleive that they even heard a word I said. They probably stopped listening when i had said 'Uzumaki Naruto' and automatically ruled him out." She growled argily, causing some passing Genin shiver and rush away. She stopped in front of her office and struggled with her keys to the door. A stress mark appeard on her head, and she kicked the door in in frustration. " Damn door, blocking my way...Need a seperate key...stupid elders..." She mumbled, stepping over the pile of broken wood on the floor, full sentence formation completly leaving her as she fumed.

Plopping down in her chair and glaring at the nosey passer-byers who stared at the mess she left on the floor of her office ( more specifically the door) She Justu-ed a door and sighed. Laying the papers on her desk, she grabbed a bottle of Sake from he secret stash under her desk and took a long, hard swig. "Damn them elders and damn this village and damn that Gaki and his ambitions..." She slammed the bottle hard on the table and slumped back into her chair closing her eyes.

'Lets see...today, I had a meeting with the elders, discussed the issues over the festivities, had a sandwich..' As she went down the list of her previous hours, her mind traveled to during the meeting and the letter she was given by Kakashi. Opening her eyes widely, she sat up straight in her chair, and reached into her robes, grabbing the crumpled, handwritten letter. 'I wonder what this is about..' she though curiosly, placing it on the table and staring at it.

Her mind wondered on all the possiblies that this letter could contain, like the location of the Akastuki, or something about the Uchiha and Naruto's relations with each other. she shivered lightly, uncrumpling the letter 'I _reallly_ hope it has nothing to deal with Naruto and or Sasuke...' She smiled lightly at the thought then focused dully on ther letter, skimming over the words.

"hmm..._ WHAT?!" _She stated loudly, leaning closer to the letter and re-reading its contents in a hast. Her eyes weild up with tears, plopping carelessly upon the sheet, its inky letters smiring across the page.

_Dear Iruka-sensei,_

_I want to apologize for my pranks back in the Acadamy. I just wanted you to pay attention to me more._

_And I'm also sorry for what I'm about to do. I don't want you to come looking for me, or send Kakashi-sensei my way._

_Speaking of Kakashi-sensei, I really felt hurt by the way he treated me...Especially the day before my birthday. (As if getting told i can't be Hokage didn't help)_

_He kinda abandandoned me when I really needed someone to protect me...and well, don't tell him I said goodbye. I know you care, but don't tell him...I don't want you to go looking for me, either._

_You have to much work too do than worry about one of your old students._

_You know what my problems are...but don't try to solve this mystery. You won't have to worry about me much longer._

_The more i'm in pain...the happier the village will be._

_But the less I'm in pain...that means somethings wrong._

_Much Love,_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_P.S.:Burn this letter as soon as you get it. I don't want any memory of me hanging around. In about 24 hours after I'm gone...I want you to forget...EVERYTHING._

_Oh...and don't tell Kakashi-sensei what ever you do. I don't want pity...especially HIS._

"Bullshit...Complete and utter SHIT.., **SHIT, DAMNIT!! **" She screamed, knocking over her desk in anger, crumpling up the letter and throwing it across the room. "THAT STUPID GAKI!! WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING RUNNING AWAY LIKE THAT?!" She grabbed her swivel chair and threw it towards the Justu-ed door, it breaking threw the door and crashing harshly into the wall in the hallway. She fisted her hands, storming out the room, and kicking past the chair, looking for Kakashi and Shizune. " They could have told me!! I would've found the damn brat and personally beat his head in, dragging him back into the walls of _this _building and beating him until he got some sense!! And then they hopped out of here _knowing _ i'd be worried sick!!" She growled, pushing her way through the crowded hallway, making some Nin fall against the wall in terror of her steadily growing wrath. She ran down the stairs and headed to the front door, opening it wide and glaring at anyone who would dare meet her gaze.

"KAKASHI!! JUST WAIT 'TILL I GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON YOU!!!"

"Sakura, calm down. He may just be waiting for us at the training grounds." Sasuke mumbled, gripping her shoulders tightly as her ragged breathing calmed a little. "But Sasuke...W-what if Naruto is hurt or something? He has nowhere to go now... we have to find him to see if he's alright..." She whimpered tears forming in her still green eyes. "He's fine, Sakura. That dobe won't do anything too stupid" He assured her, leading her away from the apartment. 'At least I hope he won't...' He though anciously. Personally, he was worried about the finding that his Lover was no longer here. And he wouldn't just up and leave like that without telling someone, he wasn't like that. not at all. ' Something must have ben wrong..' He added to his previous thought, holding Sakura as they walked down the stairs, who was close to passing out from a Panic Attack. They reached the front door of the apartment building and opened the door, quickly, stepping out into the open road. Sasuke suddenly got chills running up and down his spine when her heard a yell in the distance.

"KAKASH!!! JUST WAIT 'TILL I GET MY FUCKING HANDS ON YOU!!!"

He sweatdropped quietly, his eyes narrowing slightly as he picked up his pace, still gripping Sakura close to him. 'Sounds as though Kakashi's in big trouble. I wonder what he did this time..?' he sighed metally, thinking about all the sexual harrassment she probably had to deal with on a daily bases. They quickly walked through the Weaker District and into the Shopping Distict in a haste. Sasuke's grip loosened slightly when they stopped in front of one of the many booths setting up for the festival. "Well, Sakura, what do you think we should do? Hope that Naruto's at the Training Grounds, or split up to look for him?" He asked, unaware the owner of the booth was listening intensly. Sakura rubbed her shoulders gently, when Sasuke pulled away from her. "Well..I..I think..."

' Come on Girl, don't you dare pass up a chance like this to be with Sasuke-kun!! With that stupid Naruto out of the way, you can have him all to yourself!! ' Inner Sakura sneered, a flame of hope visible in her eyes. Sakura stared doubtfully into Sasuke's worried eyes, his previous demenor of stoticism replaced with concern and uneasiness. "Well?" He pressured her wearily, hoping for an answer despreatly.

'Take the chance!! Be a little selfish for once! Naruto and Sasuke are always together, so why can't it be just us? Look into his eyes, he needs you! a perfect chance to make a move!' Inner Sakura chanted, pumping her fists in the are like crazy. Sakura gulped and smiled gently "..Don't worry about him Sasuke-kun. Your'e probably right. Naruto's probably at the Training Grounds right now, fuming about how late we are." Sasuke's features softened, as he tried to slip back into his demenor."Yeah. What am I worried about that Dobe for? He's perfectly fine." He said, smirking as he ran his fingers through his hair. Though in the back of his mind, he knew something was off...and he just couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen. Sasuke snapped out of his thought when Sakura clung on to his arm and pulled him with her, smiling. " Hey, Sasuke? How about treating me to lunch? If we get a full stomach we can gloat about it to Naruto, knowing that he's hungry, just waiting at the training grounds like that." She said, getting a 'hn' in reply from the Uchiha.

The man at the booth smirked a little, as he watched Sasuke and Sakura walk away.

"So the Jinchuriki went off on his own, nee? He's probably outside the village right now...just waiting to be capture." The man put a little sign in the front of his booth, his pale golden hair swaying underneath his hood, as a small breeze went by. A short, stubby man glanced at him as he spoke, his dark eyes glowing with excitement. The short man grunted and walked out of the back of the booth, leading as the Blonde man followed. "Do you think we should follow the Jinchuriki? Leader-sama will be pleased if we capture the Nine-tailed demon..." The other man grunted again, causing the Blonde to sweatdrop and sigh. Was he always so short on words? " I'll take that as a yes then. I think i've brought enough to capture him with. My Specialty is also waiting at hand." He laughed and patted the pouch on his hip. "...Make sure you have enough, Deidara. I don't like to make mistakes.."

Deidara smirked maliciously and laughed "..Don't worry Sasori-sama. I have everything under control."


	4. Chapter 3:  No More Doubting Pt 1

**Attention to all Readers:** This will **probably** be a Very, Very SHORT CHAPTER for it will be broken up into three, but the next one MIGHT be a LONGER one, seeing as how much ya'll liked this..( Personally, I think My writing sucks and is getting nowhere.. ) But knowing you people who just HATE reading those long, never-ending chapters, I'm willing to take them apart...Just tell me if you wanna have it Long and Hard, or bring it down in a teasing slow manner.. ( ...Sounds wrong?GOOD! I like it that way.)

R,R,&Mo!!

READ IT (...or else)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or anything else except my own words. All Naruto and characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi. There, i said it. Don't sue me. READ.

**Chapter 4: No More Doubting Pt. 1**

Naruto panted slightly, wiping the thin layer of sweat from off of his forehead. "..I think i'll take a break here. Seems safe enough." He mumbled, leaning against a tree as he sat. He had been traveling through the forest for about 3 hours, the suns' rays shining heavily above his head through the trees. Naruto layed his head back, taking deep,releaving breaths as he closed his eyes. He let his thoughts run freely around his head, recapitulating his plans for the near future. **' Kit, don't do this, I'm begging you!' **Kyuubi whined loudly. A vain popped out of the side of Naruto's head as he spoke out, growling. " Damnit, Kyuubi! How many times do I have to tell you: I've made up my mind! So no matter what you say, how you beg or gravel, i'm going to go through with it wheather you like it or not!!"

Kyuubi sat back quietly, just as suprise by Naruto's outburst as he had been. Not once in his life had he _ever_ lashed out at anyone, let alone Kyuubi no Kitsune. Naruto once again closed his mind off from the suprised expression on her face. He was _not _going to change is mind, nor hope for anyone's arrival to his rescue. 'Not that anyone would go looking for me anyway,' He stated hollowly, laying down in the grass, streaching his sore muscles. 'They're all to worried about that damn festival to care.' Grumbling under his breath profanities that only he himself could hear (not including Kyuubi), he rolled over onto his stomach and placed his head into the grass, grunting in frustration.

**' Kit, please, will you listen to me just this once?' **Kyuubi pleaded, breaking through his mental barrier with difficulty. How the hell did he get so strong with blocking her off? she'd have to ask him another time. Naruto grunted again, trying to ignore her and keeping his temper in check. **' Kit, I know damn well that you can hear me. Answer me!!' ** Naruto closed his eyes, his anger subsiding a little when he heard Kyuubi's frantic voice. 'What, Kyuu?'

Kyuubi sighed in relief when he finally responded, then phasing back into all seriousness. **' Kit, Do you know what kind of trouble your getting yourself into?' **Naruto rolled her eyes and crossed his arms. **'Kit, i'm serious. Running away from your village is a crime, and you could get arrested for it if you get caught. And on top of **_**that**_**, you want to throw your life away by going to the Akatsuki and **_**getting me removed.**_She shivered slightly at the thought. She really didn't want to be seperated from him, but seeing the hell this blonde was put through, she'd give anything to stop it. Even her life. Naruto once again rolled his eyes, and at her dismay he tsked. " Kyuubi, what the hell is your problem? You should be glad to be rid of me. Once you're extracted from my body, you'll be in the hands of the most amoral organization out there. You'll be free to do what ever revenge you have on Konoha, plus, you'll be able to use your powers whenever you wish. What more could you ask for?"

**' But Kit, what about you? You know what'll happen if you go to **_**them**_**. Did you forget about Gaara? About how he died once Shukaku was elimenated? Kit, this is nothing to mess around with, Once you go to **_**them **_**there is no coming back.'** Naruto's mind thought over the words she said, part of him longing to return to Konoha and apologize to everyone for scaring them. But then his thoughts drifted over to alll the years of torment and pain he had to go through; all the humiliation and suffering just to prove to his village that he was worth it.Worth everything they had thought he wasn't. But all his strength failed him as soon as he found out that he was chasing his dreams and ambitions...for nothing.

" I know what's going to happen to me and I am content with my decision. I'll be doing my village a favor by getting rid of you. And then, they won't have to worry about me ever again. You and I will both be gone to the places we can only dream of. We'll be in paradise." Naruto grinned, satisfied by the answer he had given. Once again, she could only agree with genuine lament. Why did she even bother trying to get him to change his disicion? His one track mind and determination..?

He yawned and sat up, checking out his sourroundings with on vital sweep of his gaze. " Well, Kyuu, if that's ALL, I think its time to be heading out." He stated, only to be met with silence. He quirked a brow, and picked up the shoes he had kicked off sometime during the converation. Was Kyuubi mad at him for his decision? ...No. He didn't think it was that completly. " Kyuubi..?" He called again, worry etching into his voice., Once again being met with silence. Was his Mental Barrier that strong to keep her from talking? No, It wasn't that either. She choose not to speak with her own will. He grumpled sourly, and sighed, pulling his shoes over his bare feet. He stood back up and brushed himself off, taking the time to play in his hair to get the stray grass that had found a home there in his golden mess.

He shifted his footing, and gripped one of the lower branches, swinging his body around to land on a thicker one, and took off into the trees, heading due north toward the base the Akatsuki had resently moved to.

"This is getting nowhere." Sasuke grumbled as his gripped tightened around Sakura's wrist, causing her to wince. "Hey, Sasuke-kun, do you think you could let go of me for a second? Your cutting off the circulation in my arm..." She said, her words falling on deaf ears. Either he was ignoring her purposly or he simply couldn't hear her.

Sasuke and Sakura had been walking around looking for a decent resturant to sit in but all of the good ones were full; even some of the ok ones were. Sakura looked away, allowing herself to get dragged through the numerous bodies along the streets, casually bumping into someone. _'This plan doesn't seem to be working out quite as I thought..' _She thought dejectedly. What was she going to do? She finally had him all to herself and she couldn't even strike up a decent conversation; He was too distracted for her liking. _'Maybe its time to take this up a notch. We'll go to Ichiraku's; That little idiot should be there by now...And then I'll nock over my bowl and Sasuke-kun will help me and I'll 'accidentally' kiss him! Shannaro, That will work!' _ She snickered lightly.

"Sakura!"

"Hm?" She said looking in the direction of a very pissed Uchiha. "Don't 'hm' me?! Your're the one who wanted to eat, So where are we going? All of the other resturants are full" He said leading his arm out in the direction of the packed resturants. "And I'm suspecting you've got some sort of plan? Unless your just wasting my time..."

"No, No! Sasuke-kun, I was just thinking we should go to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop...It's probably the only other place that isn't pack this time around lunch." She said, smiling sweetly. Sasuke eyed her suspiciously, then turned his head walking away toward the shop.

"Sasuke-kun wait up!"

"How could he do this to me.." Iruka mumbled quietly, Slurping up his Extra Special Miso Ramen with a side of Lobster claws and Sushi. Iruka sighed and stared blankly into the bowl of Ramen as a flashback slipped into his memory.

**Flasback**

_"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei, I didn't mean it." A ten year old Naruto mumbled, tears sliding down his face as he whipped the remaining remnants of vomit off of the side of his mouth. Somehow a ten year old Naruto had snucked into the locked classroom of Iruka's during his lunch break and looked around for anything that could make him feel better after a hard day of getting picked on by older classmates and the villagers._

_He remebered seeing Iruka take some pills for his slight migranes that he often received from Naruto, and feel better after about 5 minutes. Naruto dug through the bottom drawer, throwing random forms and papers, and finding three unopen bottles of painkillers. Naruto took out the pills and scotted away from the drawer, sitting in the middle of the floor by the chalkboard._

_"So how many did Iruka-sensei take? I can't remember..." Naruto looked around on one bottle, that had no instructions. Shrugging after looking on the bottle on last time, he took the top of all three, not bothering to check the others, and poured them out onto the floor. Opening his bottle of water that Iruka had given to him for lunch, He took a hand full of the mixed pills and dumped them into his mouth._

_Gulp._

_Gulp..._

_GULP..._

_"Three handfuls and the whole bottle of water. Not to shabby." Naruto said, congradulating himself and stood up to check out the undeniable mess he had made. "Ah, that's okay...someone will come and pick it up later; I'm sure to be feeling better in no time!" He grinned skipping to the door, Not realizing that Iruka was standing on the otherside of the door._

**End Flashback**

"He had such a fright he passed out, right on the floor. And those pills were fast acting..." Iruka chucked softly through his remincing. Taking another bite out of his cooled ramne, he heard two familliar voices.

"I don't know why I even agreed to go eat with you; You and your stupid friends might get the wrong consept."

"Oh No, Sasuke! I would never do that to you! I just thought we could eat before we head out to the field, you know, So if Naruto's out there he'll be jelous of us."

Iruka's ears twitched to Naruto's name as her turned around to face Sasuke and Sakura while they entered the stand. "Well just to let you know..." Sasuke started, as his eyes locked onto Iruka's.

" I'm...taken..."

They gazed at each other for a few moments while Sakura, oblivious to them, went on about who Sasuke had the hots for. Iruka and Sasuke had a private conversation with thier eyes, then Iruka was the first on to break the tension between them.

"Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Yes, Iruka-sensei..?"

"...Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke took a seat next to Iruka, Saukra sitting on the other side as he order himself a bowl of Shrimp Ramen. He took his chopsticks and mumbled a low 'Itadakimasu' when his food arrived and took a bite, munching qiuetly beside them. Sakura glanced over at Iruka, before she too ordered herself a bowl. Sasuke then took another stickful of ramen and gently blew it, cooling the food a degree or two. He placed it to his lips and slowly slurped the noodles into his mouth before muttering softly:

"Isn't that a question we all want answered?"

**A/N: ** Well then, here you guys go, the latest chapter to this story.I know it was short and It was certainly a hassle writing this and trying to do all the corrections myself ( That takes alot of reading that I'm not willing to do... ") This is Part 1 of 3 for this certain chapter, and it'll be once again a while before I update again. Try reading my other story or a one-shot I had just wrote; I'm sure it'll pass the time of the wait. I do plan on updating by the end of this week, so look forward to that to, right? 

Good then, now press that sweet little button down on the left and submit a reveiw. I'm having a little trouble idea wise so if you have any PLEASE tell me, i don't want to discontinue this story and disappoint people but if i don't get an Idea soon, looks like i'm going to have to.

READ, REVIEW AND MOVE ON! (R,R &Mo)


End file.
